Despedida de Soltero
by Anniih
Summary: ¡Fue obligado! ¡Él no quería por ningún motivo! Esos tres lo amarraron a una silla y le vendaron los ojos, llamando a una tal señorita del oriente para su despedida. Lo menos que quería, era serle infiel mentalmente a Alfred. *UKxUSA, Lemon suave.*


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Bailes sensuales, desesperación, llanto, colapso mental. No hay infidelidad. Casi-Lemon.

**Pareja Principal: **UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

Tal vez sea la continuación de "Merry me, Alfred?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fiesta de Soltero<strong>

¡Fue obligado! ¡Él no quería por ningún motivo! Estaba bien con disfrutar solito en su casa, tomándose unos vasos de whisky al lado de la chimenea. Sin embargo, de la nada aparecieron esos sujetos bastardos entrando por quién sabe dónde en su casa, para atraparlo, amarrarlo y llevárselo a otra casa para su despedida de soltero ¡la cual nunca la pidió! Se había negado hasta morderlos, ni así resultó. Ellos también dijeron que Alfred haría la suya, lo que espantó a Inglaterra.

¿Alfred? ¿Él? ¿Haciéndose una fiesta de soltero? ¡¿Alfred? ¡Él jamás haría algo así! Puede pensar en fiestas de disfraces, el día de las papas fritas, de las hamburguesas, pero no algo para adultos. Alfred no posee una mentalidad así.

Ellos están mintiendo. Algo no huele bien.

No obstante, ya no tiene cabeza para pensar en todo eso, menos estando al medio de la sala, amarrado de manos y pies a una silla, y por si fuera poco, los ojos vendados. No ve nada. Ni siquiera puede ver para levantarse como sea posible, para ir a golpear a esos inútiles. Solamente los oye. Oye sus risas.

―Bien _Angleterre_, espero que hoy te diviertas. ―menciona Francia sentado en un sofá dejando su licor sobre una mesita.

―Como dijimos antes, tendrás tu fiesta de soltero. ―prosigue España estando de pie, surcando los labios.

―Y el Bad Fried Trio, cumple con su palabra. Keseseseseses~. ―ahora es el turno de Prusia, quien se ríe al lado del inglés.

―Juro que les partiré la cara después de esto. ―amenaza Arthur, no es para menos. Su situación no le agrada.

Los tres individuos sueltan unas risillas. No les da miedo esa amenaza. Están seguros que al terminar la fiesta, el británico les agradecerá.

―No seas tímido Arthur, verás que te encantará las sorpresitas que te trajimos ―dice el francés, bajando hacia la oreja del menor para susurrarle lo último―. Solo para ti.

Inglaterra se tensa. No por la voz aterciopelada de Francis. Si no por las últimas palabras logrando avergonzarlo. Las mejillas se le enrojecen al imaginarse lo aquello solo para él.

―Muy bien chicos, todos tomen asiento ―ordena el rubio. Sus amigos obedecen. Se sientan y esperan a que prosiga―. Nuestra primera invitada viene del oriente y…

― ¡Espera, espera! ¡No quiero Francis! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! ―Arthur comienza a moverse de un lado para otro tratando de liberarse. Salta, patalea, hace de todo lo que se encuentre a su alcance, pero no funciona― ¡Si no me sueltan en este momento, meteré sus cabezas en ácido y-!

― ¡Adelante la señorita del oriente! ―ya se cansó de oír los gritos del inglés. Apresura las cosas haciendo que el invitado especial quede quieto en la silla. Sí, así de fácil.

Al escuchar que viene la señorita del oriente, sus sentidos se congelan. Su cuerpo no reacciona. Únicamente sus pómulos se mantienen rojos. Ah, su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, enviando todo ese bombardeo de sangre a todo su cuerpo, aumentándole la temperatura. En estos momentos, Arthur tiene más calor que un volcán entrando en erupción. Y sin haber visto a la señorita del oriente.

De repente escucha los pasos acercarse. La música empieza a sonar. Una música muy sensual.

¿Esos pasos son de taco alto? ¿En punta? ¿Plataforma? No puede percibir muy bien que zapatos usa la mujer, ¿por qué mierda piensa en eso? Necesita tener un pensamiento fijo para no irse emocionalmente. Se muerde el labio. Maldición. Empuña las manos. Baja la cabeza. No está cómodo.

Siguiendo con los pasos acercarse, percibe su presencia al frente de su cuerpo. ¡Está al frente! No quiere imaginarse la figura de la mujer, no quiere hacerlo, no le hará bien. Eso sería serle infiel mentalmente a Estados Unidos. Rápidamente sacude la cabeza, sintiendo el aliento de la chica por su mejilla.

Nervioso.

Demasiado.

Aprieta los labios, resistiendo. El calor aumenta y no desea que su parte baja le dé una mala jugada. Debe controlarse, pues no es tan difícil. ¿Cómo? ¿Cruzando las piernas cuando las tiene amarradas? Acomodándose un poco en la silla.

Posteriormente la señorita del oriente le va bailando alrededor de la silla donde yace Inglaterra. Le agarra el cabello y lo suelta. Le acaricia los hombros, partes de las piernas, se le vuelve acercar. Arthur, lo único que puede pronunciar son "ahh…" pareciendo un tonto. Su mente se ha ido por completo.

― ¡Mueva esas caderas, nena! ―pide Gilbert, más emocionado que… ¿Arthur? Éste reacciona al grito, pero…pero…no hace nada. Quiere que todo esto termine pronto para darse una ducha fría.

― ¡Oh, miren la hora! ―exclama Francia, mirando su reloj de mano― Debemos irnos.

― ¡¿Eh? ―ahora sí que reacciona el inglés― ¡Esperen! ¡¿Cómo es eso que se van? ¡No me pueden dejar aquí amarrado y menos con la señorita del oriente!

Le hacen oídos sordos. Caminan hacia la puerta.

―Descuida Arthur, ella sabe atender muy bien. ¡Disfruta tus últimos días de soltero! _Au revoir!_

― _¡Adiós!_

―_Wir sehen uns!_

― ¡No! ¡No me pueden dejar aquí solo con ella! ¡Oigaaaaan! _Go back!_ ¡Por último quítenme las amarras! ―pide desesperadamente, pero ya es tarde. La puerta se cierra― ¿Francis? ¿Gilbert? ¿Antonio? ¿Siguen aquí, verdad?

Al parecer, se han ido. Traga saliva. Un ruido lo hace sobresaltar. El cuerpo de la señorita se extiende hacia él, llevando las manos a desamarrarle las suyas. ¿Lo está desatando? ¿Tuvo piedad de su desesperación? ¿Sabrá que se está enamorado de un joven estadounidense que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo jugando a los videojuegos y comiendo chatarra, a quien le pidió matrimonio y no quiere que se destruya? ¿Eh?

Al fin…

También le quita la venda de los ojos, con cuidado, yendo despacio para que vea la luz y su imagen.

Inglaterra va abriendo los parpados. La primera imagen frente a sus ojos son dos piernas blancas, desnudas. Decide subir la mirada encontrándose con algo que no debió ver, un bulto abajo del ombligo., oculto detrás de unos calzoncillos de cuero negro. Eso da claras señales que no es ninguna señorita del oriente, sino un hombre… ¡¿Le estaba bailando un hombre? ¡Entonces esos tres le mintieron!

Sigue subiendo y…entre tiras de cuero sobre el torso del sujeto, visualiza el rostro. No puede creerlo.

― ¿A-A-A-A…Alfred? ―modula, apenas.

Sí, el chico que le bailaba y le provocaba cosas era el americano. El menor sonríe. Se arregla la boina del mismo material que sus demás prendas que no le cubren del todo, para luego inclinarse frente al mayor.

―Soy yo ―sigue sonriente, mirando fijamente los verdes del mayor―. ¿Te gustó como lo hice?

―Pe-Pe-Pe-Pero… ―tartamudea, sin entender― ¿tú no estabas también en tu despedida?

― ¿Yo? ―arquea una ceja y se endereza. Piensa en lo preguntando llevando una mano al mentón― ¡Ah, claro! ―se acuerda― Fue una mentirita piadosa ―deja escapar una risilla para hacer las cosas más agradables y no hacer enojar a su futuro esposo―. Quería darte por mí mismo tu despedida de soltero. No me complacía la idea de que otras u otros te la dieran y menos que te bailarán. ―se excusa. Hace un puchero adquiriendo un tanto de celos al imaginarse a esa gente cerca de **su **Inglaterra.

―Ya veo. ―dice así no más.

― ¿Y…te gustó? ―pregunta por su performance aunque el mayor no vio nada― ¿Lo hice bien? ―y quiere un sí alegre. Está emocionado. Obvio, es el mejor.

―Si tan solo supieras, estarías muerto, idiota. ―no es que estuviera molesto por lo que le bailó el menor, sino por la mentirita, por lo sufrido que estuvo todo esos minutos amarrado a la silla, desesperado en no tener pensamientos sucios con otra persona que no fuera Estados Unidos.

El chico poseedor del rizo agacha la cabeza.

―Lo lamento ―la voz es sincera, no era su intención incomodarlo. Luego alza la mirada―. ¿Pero me perdonas? Solo quería hacerte disfrutar.

―No lo sé. No me convences. ―corre el rostro en modo de desprecio.

―_Okey._ En ese caso… ―a Alfred no le queda otra. Sonríe de lado y se inca frente al mayor, yendo a tomarle el rostro a besarlo a la fuerza. Seguramente con eso se le pasará parte del enojo, después de todo sus besos son heroicos y pueden luchar contra el mal.

De repente Arthur abre la boca, teniendo las manos a los costados de la silla, pero las sube a sostener la cintura americana, tomando un poco el control de los movimientos de los labios, de ambos.

Las manos de Arthur bajan al trasero de su pareja. Éste se detiene mostrándole una sonrisa, queriéndole decir que las cosas no serán tan fáciles. Inglaterra bufa. Pide que le desate los pies. Alfred se niega, porque el mayor sigue dentro de su juego.

Observa el bulto entremedio de las piernas inglesas. Le desabrocha el pantalón. Introduce la mano a liberarle el miembro.

―Wow, después de todo te controlaste. ―dice graciosamente el estadounidense, jugando con aquella parte.

―Cállate. ―debería valorarlo por el esfuerzo en que no se le parara durante la "fiesta de soltero", pero a lo mejor ahora, se dejaría llevar.

De todas formas, los pensamientos de Arthur son erróneos. Alfred volara su esfuerzo dándole un gustoso premio en permitir el acceso del glande a su boca, procediendo en atenderlo muy bien. Francis tenía razón al decir que "ella" sabe atender.

Lo hace demasiado bien. Ya no se sorprende tanto como antes, sin embargo los movimientos envolventes en su carne dura, lo llevan al cielo.

Jadea. Siente el calor viajar por todo su cuerpo.

―Sigue… ―pronuncia Inglaterra entreabriendo los orbes, viendo la cabeza de su pareja pegado al medio de sus piernas. Le sujeta la cabeza, sin ser brusco. Solo la mantiene allí, conociendo como baja y sube el menor. Y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Siente que su órgano va explotar en cualquier momento.

Alfred se lo deja libre, yendo a posar sus labios en los del europeo. Entremedio, la nación del té le pide que le desate las piernas. Al fin el chico del rizo le hace caso. Lo desata. Y en ese instante, Arthur no aguanta más tomando la poca ropa (si es que se le puede llamar así) del americano, arrinconándolo. Lo besa con pasión, con deseo. Alfred se queja un poco, más por lo brusco que fue.

―Uhmm…Ah… ―suspira el menor, sintiendo la boca inglesa invadir su cuello, acompañado de roces entre su erección gracias a la palma del mismo dueño del beso en su parte anterior.

Inglaterra le masajea la zona oculta en el calzoncillo de cuero. Le acaricia hasta atrás, como si nada, perdiendo su total apariencia de caballero. Eso ya no le importa, porque Alfred lo pone así, tan ardiente que lo lleva al sillón grande, recostándolo.

Estados Unidos no se queda atrás, él mismo apresura las cosas en quitarse la prenda de abajo (es la única que tiene, así que…), mientras Inglaterra se despoja de su corbata, de su camisa, de sus zapatos, de su pantalón y ropa interior, inclinándose hacia el americano, a volverlo a tener en sus hambrientos labios.

―Rápido… ―murmura Alfred, abrazando el cuello de Arthur. El segundo no hará esperar más y entra, suave al principio― Ahh…

Empuja, tomando el ritmo adecuando mientras las piernas americanas se cruzan detrás de su espalda para ayudar en entrar con más profundidad.

Gimen. Jadean. Sudan.

―Hey Alfred… ―habla sin detenerse, llamando la atención del nombrado― Gracias por la fiesta de soltero…

El menor surca los labios, totalmente acalorado y placentero.

―Igualmente…ahh… ―siente en su interior un movimiento que lo hace arquear la espalda. Condenado Arthur― Iggy…

― ¿Q-Qué…?

―Tí-Tírame el rizo…

―_Okey…_

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Final raro? ¿Vacío? ¿Muy malo? ¿Me debo matar? No importa, sopórtenme hasta el 2012 o 2018 (¡seremos unos con Rusia! xD) Ésta fue la continuación de "Merry me, Alfred?". Hice sufrir a Arthur, pero tuvo su recompensa en aguantarse y no ser le infiel mentalmente a Alfred :3

Eso nada más. Algún día volveré con lemon UKxUSA. Algún día. Nickte, mi caridad para ti viene con lemon (;D), pero pienso en hacerlo sexoso o a medias. Sexoso mejor.

Cuídense, saludos, bye bye!

_¿Review's?_


End file.
